


Confusion, Desire and Anxiety

by Cherry_Art



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Julian Devorak, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Light Angst, The Rowdy Raven Tavern (The Arcana), Vesuvia (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art
Summary: About a week after her fight with Asra, Alya continues working with Julian to find a cure. They go to the Rowdy Raven for some Salty Bitters after finishing work for the day, but maybe they shouldn't have had so many.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 8





	Confusion, Desire and Anxiety

Shivering, Alya stumbles to Julian’s desk with papers in her trembling hands. It was time for her to turn in her recordings for the day, about an hour before she left for her room at the palace. Julian always left about another three hours after her, dead set on finding a cure. He worked himself to the bone, researching and experimenting until he physically couldn’t anymore, and his body gave out from exhaustion. She stops by his desk to see the usual sight of the doctor hunched over his desk, one hand tangled in his hair in frustration at the scant results they were getting. They seemed to be no closer to a cure than they had before, Julian seemed to be getting paler by the day. Alya wasn’t much better herself, her usually tanned skin now sallow and almost sickly looking, pink curls limp and stringy down her back. “I have the recordings for today Ilya.” He takes a moment before looking up at his apprentice, giving a strained smile. “Thank you my dear, right on time as always. It’s always a relief to know that I can count on you to be a diligent worker.” He gives her knuckles a soft kiss as he grabs the papers before turning back to his work. Alya coughs a few times, covering her mouth with her fist. She clears her throat once the coughing dies down and turns to face Julian again. “Is there anything I can work on tonight? You look like you could use some help.” She pulls a chair up next to him and sits, giving a triumphant smile as he hands her a small stack of papers. He had long since learned not to argue with her about letting her help, though he does so reluctantly. “You already help so much; I hate to give you more work. You should be resting at the palace...” His complaints slowly die down as he falls back into a comfortable silence, working beside his apprentice. Alya sorts through the papers, an occasional cough interrupting her before she gets back to work. Julian was too focused on his work to notice how his apprentice had slowly begun coughing more, the sound only gaining his attention when she reaches to take a sip of water from her flask. “Something in your throat, dear?” He refuses to even entertain the thought of it being anything other than just that. She swallows and nods, answering. “Yes, I think so. Sorry to bother you Ilya, I’ll get back to work now.” “Ah, you’re no bother Alya.” He ignores the way his heart rate increases slightly when she says his name, instead choosing to turn back to the small stack of papers left in front of him, hoping that she hadn’t seen the light flush on his cheeks. She snorts gently but says nothing else, keeping true to her word and getting back to work. Within the next few hours she’ll bug Julian for more work, having already finished what he had previously given to work. He’ll comply and complain about how she works too hard, both going back to companionable silence as they get back to working on papers. After a few hours they finish the stack Julian had in front of him and Alya grins, though her smile just barely doesn’t reach her eyes. “Say, we finished a bit early tonight. How’s you say we go and get a drink at the Rowdy Raven?” Julian fixes her with a nervous gaze. “Ah, are you asking me on a date, Dear Alya?” A sly grin slides onto his face as he sees her pale cheeks warm with blush, features highlighted from the warm flickering candlelight. She doesn’t meet his gaze as she replies, doing her best to hide the bitterness the question causes her, shaking her thoughts away from white hair and violet eyes. “And what if I am?” She turns back to him with a more confident air about her, leaning closer to his face, lips turned up in a silent challenge. He flushes but doesn’t back down, moving closer. Lips almost touching, he answers her challenge with a confident grin of his own. “Then I’d be delighted to join you for a few Salty Bitters.” Her grin grows, a sliver of teeth showing as she pulls away, “Then we should get going before it becomes too late, doctor.” Alya doesn’t even bother to hide the fact that she’s taunting Julian, teasing him with the name she knows he hates. He bites his bottom lip, raising an eyebrow. He doesn’t mention it though, moving to follow her. “You’re very right, we shouldn’t wait any longer.” He straightens up his desk a bit and grabs his overcoat, slipping it on as he walks outside and closes the door. He struggles with the buttons for a moment before Alya giggles and steps in front of him, buttoning up the front. His pulse jolts when he feels her hand brush over the exposed skin on his chest as she secures his jacket, fingers freezing. “There.” She steps away. “You always have such trouble fastening your clothes, it’s a wonder that you’re such a qualified doctor.” She teases him good naturedly, a playful smirk growing on her face. He huffs, laughing softly. “You’re right, what would I ever do without you my dear?” He flashes a grin as they start to walk beside each other, on the road to their shared favorite tavern in the town. Once they reach their destination, Julian holds the door open for her, which causes her to giggle and thank him dramatically with a curtsy. Both fall into a quick giggle fit as they walk in, going straight to their usual table in the back-right corner of the cozy bar. Alya sits on one side of the table as Julian goes to order the drinks. She finds herself watching his profile as he talks, eyes stuck on following his lips as he talks. Once she catches herself she quickly looks away, a flush creeping up her neck. She startles as Julian sits in front of her, heart beating quicker. She quickly masks it with a smile, taking the flagon from him and taking a sip of her drink. Her face screws up at the bitterness of the drink, though she quickly gets used to it. She sets it down and looks to see that Julian had already finished half of his, raising an eyebrow. “You should drink slower; you’re going to become drunk far too quickly. You should know this, doctor.” She once again puts emphasis on the word, continuing her teasing. He huffs in indignation. “That was one time Alya, surely you can’t fault me for that?” He gives a defiant grin as he takes another long swig, causing his companion to groan. “I’m not looking forward to dragging you home again.” He chuckles and sets his glass down, which is now over half empty. “That wasn’t so bad. I quite enjoyed it.” She rolls her eyes, though the smile she’s flutily trying to hide gives her away. “Maybe not for you; you’re not the one who had to practically carry a giant back to his house.” Their playful banter continues as they continue drinking, turning into giggling fits after the first three or four drinks down. In the middle of one of Julian’s stories, Alya finds her eyes captured by his lips again, unable to look away. She only manages out of her trance once she hears Julian calling her name. “Alya, dear, are you alright? You were spacing out for a little there.” She waves his concerns off, glad for the alcohol that masked the flush of her cheeks. “Yeah, I’m fine. Something just caught my eye.” Julian raises an eyebrow in interest. “Oh? What’s so interesting that it distracted you from my dashing tale?” His eyes sparkle with mischief and alcohol as he teases his apprentice. “Your lips.” Her eyes widen as the word leaves her lips, clamping a hand over her mouth. His eyes widen and a blush turns his cheeks pink, and Alya’s quick to correct herself. “I-I meant that you had something on your lips! I got distracted because you had something on your lips.” Her response is rushed and not fully believable, and though his cheeks flame, he can’t pass up the chance to fluster Alya even more. “Are you sure my dear? If you wanted to, I’d let you get a... closer look at my lips, since you seem so interested.” The cocky smirk on his lips made it clear that he didn’t believe she would take him up on his offer, which she took as a challenge. She leans in close, humming in satisfaction at the surprised look crossing his face. Once Alya’s close enough to smell the alcohol on his breath, she whispers, “Are you quite sure you want me to, Ilya, then I’d be happy to get a much, much closer look.” He gulps nervously, though the desire shows clear in his gaze as she meets his eyes. “Yes, oh please Alya, I’ll let you get as close as you want.” Without another word her lips crash into his, pressing firmly. He groans softly into the kiss as her hands move to the back of his head, hand tugging at the hair on the nape of his neck. The taste of alcohol moves between the two as Alya deepens the kiss, biting at Julian’s bottom lip. He moans into her mouth, lips parting eagerly. They only part when they need to catch their breath, breaths coming in shallow pants. Julian’s eyes stay half lidded, a barely contained desire swimming in his eyes. He bites his lip as he stares at Alya, obviously wanting more. She pulls away though, a deep pink flush on her cheeks and neck. She refuses to meet his eyes as she wipes her mouth. A tense silence hangs over the two before Alya speaks, beginning to get up. “I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...” She trails off, different emotions filtering over her features, Julian stays frozen in shock, only able to shake himself out of his stupor once Alya speaks up again. “I should probably get going, it’s getting late.” Julian stands up as she starts to leave. “Wait, Alya-” She cuts him off quickly. “Goodnight Doctor, it was a lovely evening. Be safe getting home.” On that note she hurries out of the tavern, leaving Julian confused, alone, and anxious.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
